marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Symbiote Army
The Symbiote Army is the antagonist faction of the second season of Stranger Things: Chronicles. They are an army of Symbiotes created by Norman Osborne/Green Goblin to subjigate Smalltown America and enslave all the residents into building more factories for OSCORP. History When Norman Osborne found out about Venom being born from a symbiote experimented on by his company fusing with Eddie Brock (Fanon), Karl Cassidy becoming Carnage as his henchman with Wealthty Pakistani businessman Carlton Drake (Fanon) creating the Five Symbiotes. Osborne wanted to make them an army so he can convince HYDRA (Fanon) to support him with The Black Dragon and Stryker's mercenary army without becoming Loki. Norman brainwashed his rival Lionel Luthor and his illigenamate daughter Tess Mercer to overthrow his son Lex Luthor as CEO of Luthorcorp and become Mayor of Hawkins at the same time. Norman brainwashed Luthor and Mercer in making the operation "Smalltown Colonialism" to create vast developments for people of Smallvile around all the towns Luthorcorp infested to make the housing developments run by Smallvile farmers who own the land the development was built on and even ban education for the native residents of thise towns to influence them to move to the Developments as illegial immigrants and city dwellers moved there. However Norman Osborne (thought to be dead long ago) was actually alive and had his Symbiote possesed henchmen Venom, Carnage and Carlton Drake with their subordinates, Riot, Fage, Lasher, Scream and Agony release the Symbiotes over all the towns and developments. Many known victims possesed by Symbiotes were a girl named Heather Holloway and her parents Tom and Janet, Tom's top employee at the Hawkins Post Bruce Lowe, A woman named Rose Geer and her adult age daughter who still lives with her named Tina, Whitney Fordman, two guys named Adam and David, an unnamed Iranian girl the same age as Mike, Dustin, Lucas and Eleven, Mercer, Mercy Graves and the Luthors (Lionel, Lex, Lana and Lena Luthor) themselves creating a giant army of Symbiote possesed people under Osborne's leadership. The army had raided many places around Smalltown America and big cities. When Jim Hopper, Joyce Byers, Nancy Wheeler, Mike and Eleven returned from trying to save Will Byers, the army followed them back to Hawkins only to end up with the majority of the army except for Smallville residents killed off. Goblin with Venom, Drake, Kassidy and the Five Symbiotes participated in the fight with the one who influenced them, Justin Hammer however Goblin, Drake and The Five Symbiotes were killed accidently as Venom and Carnage participated in the fight. After the scenario, Carnage was imprisoned untill he broke out, Venom joined HYDRA, The Luthors moved into a barnhouse in Hawkins and Everybody from Smallville moved into a town called Dillon Texas and left Hawkins. Known Members 20190717_213230.png|Carlton Drake 20190717_212808.png|Trevor Cole/Riot 20190717_212822.png|Carl Mach/Fage 20190717_212842.png|Raman Hermendez/Lasher 20190717_212709.png|Donna Diego/Scream 20190717_212748.png|Leslie Greshira/Agony 20190717_212901.png|Heather Holloway 20190717_213006.png|Janet Holloway 20190717_212947.png|Tom Holloway 20190717_213025.png|Bruce Lowe 20190717_213101.png|Rosie Geer 20190717_213043.png|Tina Geer 20190717_213134.png|Lionel Luthor 20190717_213721.png|Tess Mercer 20190717_213153.png|Lex Luthor 20190717_213215.png|Lana Luthor (nee Lang) 20190717_213529.png|Lena Luthor 20190717_213747.png|Mercy Graves 20190717_215524.png|Jasmine Pahlavah Category:Villains Category:Symbiote Hosts Category:Members of The Symbiote Army Category:Organizations